Wizards in Muggle America
by ZandiiLii
Summary: When the relationship Harry thought would last ends he leaves Wizardning Britain and moves to LA. Eventual SLASH, meaning male/male lovin', you have been warned. Pairing to be decided. WIP
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer; I no own Harry Potter. *sulks* Though I did visit the Harry Potter Exhibition in Sweden the other day. It was awesome. (bought Snape's wand and a 'Dobby is a free elf' mug)_

**Wizards in Muggle America**

**Prologue**

"Explain to me _exactly _how anyone other than Ginny is to blamed for all this? This whole mess is not my bloody fault!"

"There must have been something you could have done differently mate. I know Ginny, and she wouldn't have turned her back on you without a reason. Your reaction was horrible, honestly mate! I mean, you and Ginny are clearly meant for each other. She has loved you forever, even before she attended Hogwarts. Just apologize for what ever you did to drive her away and everything will be back to normal. The way it's supposed to be."

"_I_ should apologize?! She _cheated_ on me, Ron! I can't understand how you could possibly think I am responsible and to blame for all this?!"

"You were ogling Charlie the other week... I mean, she probably thought you to be queer and into her own brother. You can't blame her for reacting that way, I mean, all of us were thinking the same thing Harry. This was how Ginny reacted, and I don't think you can blame her for that."

"Wait, _what?_ I was ogling Charlie? He showed up to the Burrow with a bloody _Mohawk _and multiple tattoos up his neck Ron! _Everyone _paid attention to that! You know what, Ron? I've had it with all your prejudices! I've had enough!"

With that Harry stormed out of the "the Hogs Head" were he and Ron usually shared a few drinks after a hectic week of work. This tradition had started before Ron left the Auror program to work at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes almost two years ago.

The last few days had been a nightmare to say the least, if you asked Harry anyway. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, savior of the wizarding world and defeater of Voldemort had been working as an auror since the end of the second war against Voldemort. Well, the first year had been as a trainee, but based on his skill at defense against the dark arts he was still as skilled as the aurors who had just completed their training, or so everyone thought.

Six days ago Harry had come home to the house he shared with his Hogwarts-love Ginny Weasley after a week of undercover work for the Aurors. Even though the war had ended three years ago there still was a fairly large number of Death Eaters who were still causing a lot of trouble. This latst case had been very successful indeed. A total of five well known Death Eaters had been caught, Octavius Mulciber, Antonin Dolohov, Thorfinn Rowle, Michael Scabior and Augustus Rookwook. Several of these captured men were not only known Death Eaters, but also known members of Voldemort's inner circle. The success of catching several of these Death Eaters had made Harry feel content and satisfied.

What some of these Death Eaters had done was personal in may ways. Scabior, for example, had been amongst the snatchers who had brought Harry, Ron and Hermione to Malfoy Manor on that cursed easter three years ago.

The deep satisfaction of catching an unusually large number of known Death Eaters had been short. When Harry had returned home he had found his girlfriend of almost three years, Ginny Weasley, in bed with the keeper from 'Pride of Portree'. This discovery had ensured a major argument, and ultimately the termination of a relationship Harry had thought would last for the rest of his life. In fact, he had been planning to start searching for the perfect engagement-ring for his girlfriend that very day.

Harry hadn't expected Ron to take their break-up well, but he was shocked to learn that his best mate, and first mate for that matter, blamed him alone for the end of Harry's relationship with Ginny.

This was the last straw. This deep wound of betrayal was very deep. There was nothing left for him here. Harry had had enough of Ronald Weasley and all of his prejudices. He had had enough of Ginny and her cheating. And nobody really needed to know that he _had_ been watching Charlie Weasley, not only because of the Mohawk and tattoos, but because the look made the Dragon Tamer look insanely hot!

"I can think he looked good, doesn't mean I'm queer or anything" Harry muttered to himself. "Ugh, I _really_ have to get away from here!" he added before disapparating to his home at number Twelve Grimmauld place.

* * *

_AN: This is intended to be a mulit-chapter story, if you guys want it._

_It's a WIP (work in progress) and I currently have 4 different ways this story could take. It will be SLASH, male-male lovin, homosexual relationship or whichever way you'd like to put it. Please let me know which pairing (of any) you'd prefer;_

_Harry/Charlie Weasley  
Harry/Draco  
Harry/SnapeHarry/weasley twin (not both)_

_Feel free to make suggestions. There will be Ron/Ginny bashing, not yet decided on Hermione/other Weasleys. Not following canon. Might decide Fred and Snape to be alive. So please do tell me in a review/PM if you want this story to continue and which pairing you'd want._

_~ZandiiLii_


	2. Chapter 1, Letters and getting settled

**Chapter one**

**Letters and getting settled**

With a satisfied sigh Harry looked around the bright room he was standing in. Through the large windows of the sitting room you could see the garden and the circular pool situated there.

Harry was still very surprised to have found this house amongst the list of properties he had inherited from the Black family. All other Black-properties, except Number 12 Grimmauld place and this smaller manor in Brentwood, Los Angeles were located either in wizarding neighborhoods or stood alone without another building around for miles.

After his encounter with Ron two months age Harry had quickly decided that he needed to get away. There were so many things he had grew tired of in wizarding Britain. He could handle the stares and the whispers and _everyone_ wanting to speak to him and thanking him for defeating Voldemort, he really could. Ron's stupidity, and with it the loss of several people he considered family was simply one thing too many for Harry to handle.

While he didn't intend to leave the wizardning world behind it felt comfortable to live among the muggles. He was really glad that he had found the Brentwood house as the only property from the Potter's that he felt suited his needs were a townhouse located in Calais, France. As he didn't speak French it wasn't really a particularly good option.

This house hadn't been in use for a long time, and there had been no house elf's around to take care of it. It had taken Harry and a crew of sic house elf's almost two months to make the house livable. The elf's had been found in various Potter properties as Kreacher had been the only elf left from the Black family. Kreacher on the other hand seemed comfortable enough working at Hogwarts.

During these two months Harry had been staying at a wizarding hotel at Sunset Valley, the equivalent of Diagon Alley, which was located near Sunset Boulevard. Harry had also been in contact with the American Ministry for Magic as well as the American strand of Gringotts. While it wasn't required for wizards to register an intended move to other countries, at least not when you already own appropriate housing, it did make things easier. Harry had quickly found that he much preferred how the American Ministry worked over the British one.

He had also decided to take the last name he wasn't as recognized to the wizards and witches in America the name 'Potter' still made most react in a way he didn't really feel comfortable with. 'Black' on the other hand was a common enough name, even to wizards due to muggleborns and half bloods.

While Harry wasn't in hiding or anything like that, he didn't want a large number of people contacting him either. Since the end of the war he usually woke up every morning to a large number of letters from fans, and he didn't want that to follow him here. At the moment he had only been in contact with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. The Weasley's and Hermione had overall reacted badly to his relationship with Ginny ending. Well, mostly the bad reactions had been from Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. Harry doubted that the twins would blame him in any way and he really didn't know Bill, Charlie and Percy well enough to know what they would be thinking.

He had yet to really get to know people here as he had spent most of his time making his new home livable. Harry figured he should probably get a job. Not that he really needed to work, between the Potter and Black fortunes he had enough gold to last a lifetime and more. However, he did feel he needed to do something with his time. And a job seemed like a good way to meet new people.

"Master Harry Black, sir" a voice said from behind him. As he turned he saw June, one of his house elf's.

"Just Harry is enough, June, as we've talked about. What can I do for you?"

"Master Harry is being too kind to June he is. June is having a letter she his bringing to Master Harry, sir. The big, gray owl delivered it and June is having it now, Master Harry."

Harry sighed inwardly. June was a young elf, barely past being an elfling. He had hoped that she would be less inclined to use the 'Master' title, but apparently that was a lost cause. At least she addressed him by his first name only, most of the time anyway.

"Thank you June" he said with a smile. He really was fond of the little elf. "Make sure Janus gets something to eat and drink aswell as a proper rest. He's traveled far."

"Yes Master Harry" she replied before disapparating with a small pop.

Janus was a large, gray tawny owl belonging to Neville Longbottom. Harry had yet to get himself another owl, part of him still mourning the loss of Hedwig. Shaking his head slightly, as if to shake these thoughts away, he unrolled Neville's letter.

_Dear Harry_

_It's great to hear that everything seem to be going well for you over there. Not much has happened with me since I got news of my upcoming apprenticeship to Professor Sprout as I mentioned in my last letter. I have been thinking about proposing to Hannah, but I'm not sure I have the nerves to go through with it. What do you think?_

_I have met Ron a few times, trying to stay friends with him, but I'm not sure if that's possible anymore. Every time I've spoken with heím he keeps complaining about how you haven't come to your senses and apologized yet, or that poor Ginny is SO heartbroken that she doesn't even want to eat. Quite frankly he's behaving like a prat right now. Honestly though, Hannah told me that she has seen Ginny dining with a fair amount of different men at the Leaky Cauldron. Doesn't seem to me that she's very distraught. Not that I feel like she has the right to be either, as it was her cheating on you that caused your relationship to end. But enough about that!_

_The twins asked me the other day if I've heard anything from you at all. I told them that we had exchanged a few letters, I hope that's okay? They said that Ron and their mother is acting like morons blaming this on you. I rwally think they would want to get in touch with you again, maybe you could write them? Have you got yourself an owl yet? If you wish I could send back Janus and you could use him to deliver a letter for the twins. He is used to long journeys after all._

_Anyway, how have you been doing? Is the house ready yet? Maybe I could visit you soon if it is?_

_Best regards,_

_your friend_

_Neville_

Harry couldn't keep the fond smile from his face. Though he had gained a lot of confidence since the war Neville was still very shy and tended to let his nerves get the better of him from time to time.

_Neville,_

_Are you kidding me? I think proposing to Hannah is a great idea! Merlin knows I've never seen you as happy as you've been since the two of you got together! Who would've thought the shy Neville Longbottom would end of with the opposite, very outgoing Hannah Abbot? You two are great together, summon your Gryffindor courage and marry the girl!_

_I am doing well. Still haven't really had the time to get to know anyone here. I will, however, be able to now as the house __finally__ is livable. In fact, I just properly moved in this morning! It would be great to have you visit, just let me know when you wish to come!_

_It's alright that you told Fred and George about being in contact with me, as I've told I'm not hiding away, and do not wish for you to feel like you need to lie about staying in touch. I will write them a you for letting me knoe you spoke to them._

_No need to send Janus back for me to send a letter to the twins Merlin knows the poor sod flies back and forth enough. Besides, it's long overdue for me to get myself a new owl._

_By the time of your next letter I hope to find you being an engaged man, okay mate? Also let me know when you wish to visit. Take care, and tell Hannah I say hello, okay?_

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

He chose not to respond to the part about Ron and Ginny and gave the letter to Janus along with a book on some sort exotic plants Neville had been looking for but unable to get a hold of. With the quick instruction to June about not letting Janus leave until properly rested he flooed to Sunset Valley to get a new owl before writing the twins.

* * *

Harry looked around at the many owls at 'Lindvall's magical beings and familiars' but he really didn't know how to pick one out. He had chosen Hedwig because he had felt an instant connection to her, but that was not happening now.

"Excuse me, sir?" Harry asked the man he recognized as the owner.

"Mr Black, nice to see you again. Here for more owl-treats?"

"Likewise Mr Lindvall. No, I'm actually finding myself in need of an owl. The owl should be able to travel great distanced fairly easy as most people I tend to write lives in Europe."

In the end Harry ended up purchasing a spotted owl recommended by Mr Lindvall. Apparently she was trained to journey far and done very well in test runs. The owl was very pretty, though she wouldn't stand out if spotted by muggles. He decided to name her Inanna after a Sumerian goddess whose name meant 'Lady of the Sky'. Harry felt this was as good of a name as any for an owl. As it was, Inanna was very well behaved.

Summoning parchment and ink Harry sat down to write a letter to the twins.

_Dear Gred and Forge,_

_Neville told me he had spoken to you. I am sorry I haven't written sooner, I just needed time to figure things out. Still do in some ways. Ron has really hurt me acting like a prat, as has your mother. I always saw them as family, but I was obviously wrong to do so. To be honest, them practically shunning me hurts far more than walking in on Ginny with another man did._

_I am doing well. As you've most likely guessed I've moved out of the country. I found a house in Los Angeles amongst the Black properties, and decided to move here. It's great really, people doesn't recognize me here most of the time. Not at all missing all the stared I've always received back home._

_Mostly I've been working on getting the house livable, which have taken a lot of work. I would gladly have you visit if you wish, as long as you don't bring Ron. He has made it clear enough that he doesn't want to see me unless I apologize, and I do not feel as if I have to apologize for anything._

_Anyway, send your response with Inanna. Should you wish to owl be by your own accord I've included my new address. There are still kinks to be worked out with my floo as it's not properly connected to the British floo network._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Black (Ah, yes I've changed my surname. 'Potter' brings attention I don't want)_

* * *

To be continued!


End file.
